Search for Tsunade Arc
by teenagewriter
Summary: So this is a one-shot for my version of the Search for Tsunade Arc. The council doesn't trust Tsunade to come back so they sent a pair out to make sure she complies. Naruto doesn't have as much as a role in this story. Character death. JiraTsu fluff.


**A/N: Tsunade is my favorite character in the Naruto world and I hate how she gets such a bad rap. Everyone has their faults but I hated the way they introduced her as a drunk gambler who apparently can't fight. I mean sure, she may not have had an actual fight for a while but to lose against Kabuto? Seriously? Even with her crippling fear of blood she should've been able to take him down easily. So this is a one-shot for my version of the Search for Tsunade Arc should go. The council doesn't trust Tsunade to come back so they sent a team out to make sure she complies. Naruto doesn't have as much as a role in this story. There is an almost word-for-word conversation between Orochimaru and Tsunade. It does jump from scene to scene in some places. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

* * *

"Kurenai, Asuma we have an A-rank mission for you. Master Jiraiya and Naruto have gone off in search of Lady Tsunade with the goal of bringing her back. We have named her to be the Godaime Hokage. However, we don't believe she'll come nicely so we would like you to follow along and offer assistance. We have a note here saying if she doesn't come back, we will have no choice but to mark her as a Missing Nin. Hiruzen isn't in charge anymore so her days of freely roaming are over. Last we heard Jiraiya and Naruto were heading towards Tanzaku Town. You can find the rest of the mission details in the Mission room. Dismissed." With that Koharu and Homura went back to complaining about anything and everything while Kurenai and Asuma shared a glance before leaving for the Mission room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Naruto had just about exhausted all their tips and were giving up on the search in favor of getting something to eat. Walking into a bar, Jiraiya couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the exact person he was looking for. "Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya?! What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking all over for you. Should've known you'd be in a place like this."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. But I need to talk to you." Jiraiya, and Naruto, joined Tsunade and Shizune at the table and explained how the council had named her as the next hokage.

"They offered you the position, didn't they." It was more of an accusation than a question. "But you threw my name out instead."

"You know me too well Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said while sweat-dropping.

* * *

"So that's your answer, Tsunade. After all I've offered you, you would repay me by trying to kill me? Fortunately I can depend on Kabuto's loyalty. Good thing he arrived in time to see the evil intent hidden behind those healing hands of yours." _I was wondering when Orochimaru's lapdog would show up. If only it had been a minute or two later._

"Tsunade, Tsunade. And I was going to return your loved ones to you. I even agreed to give up my dream of destroying the Leaf Village." _Did he really expect me to believe that?_

"As to that Orochimaru, I knew your promise to leave the Village alone was worthless, a lie. But even so, even though I knew that, the chance, to see them both one more time, to see them once more, if only for a moment, to be able to touch them, to feel them, just once more, to see their precious smiles. I'm weak. So weak that for a moment I would've sacrificed everything just to see them again. Just once. For that I was willing to throw away the Village and the lives of everyone in it. To think that I could've been so blind. But their memory-it was the memory of their faces. I loved them. I loved them both so much. The chance to see them again. To hold them in my arms. But then, something happened. I remembered something- something I'd been trying to forget. The dream they shared-the dream they gave their lives for. It meant everything to them. You said once that all things on earth crumble and fade away. I wish that were true. I only wish this feeling would go away but I know that it never will." _Not even with time has this feeling lessened._

"It seems we've reached an impasse. So be it. I'm afraid you give me no choice but to use force."

"Not if I kill you first! Hiyah!" _Looks like its two on one. No matter. Orochimaru can't use his jutsu and Kabuto overestimates his knowledge and underestimates his opponents._

"She hasn't lost any of her strength! It won't go well for you if she ever connects."

"I can see that…"

"I will finish this!" _There_ will _be one less Sanin after today._

"You'll have to go through me first!" _Hmph. Just like I predicted._

As Tsunade went after Kabuto, Orochimaru hid in the shadows, watching and waiting for what would come.

 _I can't keep this up. She's too fast and tai-jutsu was never my forte. I guess I'll have to take one of these._ Kabuto reaches into his pouch and pulls out a soldier pill. _Maybe I can go on just a little bit longer, she seems to be getting tired._

"A soldier pill, huh?

"If it gives me what I need to hold my own, then yes." _Now's the time to attack, while she's distracted! If I can just sever some of her tendons…_

In the distance, Asuma, and Kurenai were watching with both awe and fear. They knew the Sanin were lethal. But they weren't expecting this. Orochimaru hasn't joined in yet but the ground is completely torn up. With Tsunade's Heavenly Foot of Pain, talk about collateral damage!

 _A soldier pill won't help much kid. I'm much faster than you._ With right timing and a little bit of luck, Kabuto got a hit on Tsunade.

 _My arm!_ "Yes, I've weakened the muscles of your right bicep and your left thigh. Just enough so that you won't be able to unleash that incredible strength of yours."

"A chakra scalpel, huh? Well, then why not just go for the kill?" _This kid thinks he knows everything. About me, about medical ninjutsu…_

"That's true, with this scalpel I could easily sever an artery or puncture your heart without even breaking any skin. But of course that requires careful aim and a long blade. Both of which are difficult to accomplish in the heat of battle. But that said, perhaps if I just aim for your neck." _There! Her intercostal muscles! She'll have a hard time fighting back if she can't breathe._ "Have to avoid hitting anything too vital, we don't want you dying just yet. Still, you're not going to be moving much anytime soon." _What? How did she? What did she? I underestimated her. She shouldn't still be conscious, let alone… What? I try to move my right arm, and my left leg tenses. No! She couldn't have!_

"Surprise!" _THAT's what he gets for underestimating me._

 _Nothing is responding right, but it's not my muscles!_ "I see you've finally figured it out. It' your whole nervous system. I turned my chakra into electricity, then sent an electrical charge ripping through your body! I've literally short-circuited your entire body!" _Now it's time to teach him a little lesson before moving on to a real fight._ "You underestimated me, Kabuto. You take the information you have gathered on your little cards and follow them to a T. You're forgetting one of the biggest parts to being a shinobi. Deception. You may think you know everything, but you don't. You don't even have the slightest idea who Orochimaru is, or what his goals are. But it's too late for that now. Deception is a way of life for shinobi. If you don't know that, you don't deserve to be one."

"But how?" _Did she already heal the damage done to her muscles? To her lungs? She's standing there like this fight never even happened._

"You were wrong about me from the very beginning. My hemophobia? It doesn't exist. It hasn't for decades. How does a top medical ninja do her job if she can't face blood? How outdated is your info? I have not been sitting idly by as the years passed. I have an apprentice to train and patients to take care of. We're done here." With that, Tsunade knocked Kabuto out, placing a temporary seal on him to keep him out.

"Come on out Orochimaru! Kabuto can't do your dirty work anymore!"

"Ku ku ku. I suppose not." Orochimaru came out of the trees, lunging at Tsunade, his Kusanagi already drawn and ready. With her fast reflexes, Tsunade easily dodged the sword. The battle between the two was hot and heavy. Even though Orochimaru couldn't use his arms, Tsunade couldn't get too close due to Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Each had suffered a couple of bad blows, Tsunade to her shoulder and side, Orochimaru to his hips and spine. But then something changed. They both attacked head-on, both knowing this attack would be the last. After this, there would be one less Sannin in the world. _This is why Shizune and Jiraiya could not have come. As terrible as I feel for what I did to them, I hope they see that I did it for their own good._

"The Legendary Sucker. Will you lose this bet too?"

"You should have realized long ago that when I gamble my life, or the life of anyone I hold dear, I. Will. Not. Lose!"

They struck.

The Kusanagi went straight through Tsunade's chest. Tsunade's hands were directly over Orochimaru's torso. They both took a step back, the sword coming out of Tsunade's chest. The Kusanagi fell from Orochimaru's mouth as he fell to his knees, and then the ground. It was over. Orochimaru may have sliced through a lung, but Tsunade severed the arteries from his heart. Tsunade had won.

Having a hard time breathing and coughing up blood, Tsunade was quick to heal her wounds. Satisfied that she would be fine, she bent down to retrieve the Kusanagi and sealed it away. With a different scroll, she sealed Orochimaru's body too. Looking over to where Kabuto was still unconscious, Tsunade headed over to deal with him. Sealing him into yet another scroll, Tsunade turned towards her discarded jacket, and the two Jonin over there waiting for her.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Tsunade said as the two bowed to her. She handed the scroll with Kabuto's unconscious body over to Asuma as Kurenai gave Tsunade's jacket back to her. Continuing towards the town, and ultimately the hotel, Tsunade was joined by the two Jonin.

"Mi-lady, have you been in contact with Master Jiraiya?" Asuma began, not wanting to explain what was going on.

"Yes, I am aware of the situation and the council's offer." _They sent two Jonin to make sure Jiraiya did what he was supposed to do, just in case I didn't play nice? Not very becoming of the ones who chose me to lead them…_ "I have some personal business to attend to before I return to Konoha for the official ceremony, but I will have Shizune accompany you back to get things in motion." Asuma and Kurenai both sighed relief at this statement. Not only did Tsunade already seem ready for the role, but she didn't even put up a fuss for what was to come. It really saved them the effort of trying to convincing her to come back, although Jiraiya would've been much better at convincing her, had it come to that.

* * *

As the trio reached the hotel, Asuma and Kurenai waited patiently in the lobby while Tsunade quickly rinsed off and changed before retrieving Shizune and Jiraiya. Naruto was still sleeping off his chakra exhaustion and wouldn't be up and about for a couple more days. Shizune was stirring so she turned her attention to Jiraiya. He was awake but still groggy from the knock out drug so she handed him an antidote. "We're talking about this later, Hime."

"I know." Tsunade sighed. _I figured he wouldn't let this slide._

"Are either of you two hungry? Asuma and Kurenai are waiting in the lobby for us. I figure we can discuss details of the next few days over dinner." Jiraiya and Shizune shared a confused look before getting ready to go, figuring they would find out what happened later.

"Tsunade-sama, did you go meet Orochimaru-sama?" Shizune needed to know the answer, even if it would make her unhappy. Jiraiya watched Tsunade, trying to gather clues.

"You don't need to worry, he won't be bothering us anymore. Shizune, if it's alright with you, I told Kurenai and Asuma you would be heading back to Konoha with them. I have some business to attend to. That and I know you would make the right choices about what I would be okay with for the welcoming ceremony so you could get things started by the time I get there. Of course, I should only be a few hours behind you…" Tsunade looked over to Shizune to make sure she was okay with this plan. Shizune simply smiled and nodded. "Is this what we were going to talk about over dinner, your plans on returning to Konoha and offering the position of Hokage?"

"Mainly, yes. I just didn't want it to surprise you. I know I never gave Jiraiya a clear answer." Jiraiya smiled, proud of his teammate, his friend, his hime. Meeting the two in the lobby, the group decided on a small restaurant and bar.

Turning his attention toward the two Jonin, Jiraiya inquired, "So how long after I left did the council send you two out?"

Ashamed of the answer, Asuma spoke quickly, "Only about a day. Sorry sir."

"Jeez, for someone they considered for Hokage, they sure don't trust me." Jiraiya said, shaking his head.

"Oh it's not just you Jiraiya. They don't trust anyone. It's a wonder how they let anyone do anything for them anyway. Looks like that's another thing I'll have to change." Jiraiya chuckled at Tsunade's comment. "I suppose that's true, Hime."

"Tsunade-sama, when will you be back in Konoha? I doubt the council will be pleased when we come back without you."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning, if not late tonight. You'll have Shizune with you anyway so Koharu and Homura shouldn't get too worried. If they do, remind them that Jiraiya is still with me, so it's not like I will just disappear."

"What about Naruto? We were told he was with you? Where is he now?"

"Oh, he's sleeping in the room. Just minor chakra exhaustion. Hopefully you three can take him back so he can rest up in the hospital." Kurenai nodded while Asuma sighed. _From the looks of it, I'll be carrying him all the way back…_

* * *

The five quickly finished their meals and headed back to the hotel. Shizune quickly packed her things so her group could get back to Konoha before it got too dark. Before getting Asuma to come and get Naruto, Shizune gave Tsunade a quick hug. Jiraiya and Tsunade stood right outside the hotel doors and looked on as Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, and Naruto left Tanzaku town.

Once they were out of sight, Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, "So, Hime, what's business you have to do?"

"Come along and you'll find out." Tsunade said before disappearing back through the doors and up the stairs to their room. Perplexed, Jiraiya swiftly followed her. Upon entering the room, Jiraiya watched Tsunade unseal the briefcase with all her winnings from earlier in the week. _Maybe she just needs to go gambling and get drunk one last time before she takes on the responsibility of becoming Hokage? I was expecting her to have sake with dinner but she surprised us all when she ordered tea._ "Whatcha doing there, Hime?"

"I don't need the few debts I do have follow me to Konoha. How would that make me look?" Jiraiya watched as she wrote a note as well as the money she owed to a few different people before giving each one to a slug to deliver. "Hime, why did you ever borrow money? I know full well how loaded you are."

"Gave me an excuse to keep moving, all though after I began taking on more and more patients as Sarutobi would send me mission/help requests for healers I paid my debts off. These were just a couple I never got around to doing.

"Is that all you had to do?"

"For the most part."

"Then why did you send Shizune and them ahead? We could still catch up with them…"

"Because, I wanted to do this" with that Tsunade grabbed on to Jiraiya's kimono shirt and vest to pull him down and press her lips against his. Jiraiya was so surprised he didn't-couldn't-react before Tsunade pulled away.

"Wh-what? Hime?"

"I missed you Jiraiya. The occasional letter you sent to check in with me didn't do much. I wanted to do, or start, something before we were back in Konoha-I didn't want you to think I had only done this for pity or for stress-relief." Tsunade kissed Jiraiya again, this time with him actively participating. "Lock the door, please." Jiraiya just grinned (and blushed a little too) as he fulfilled his Hime's request. Turning back around he watched her slowly remove her obi and then her pants, leaving her in only her bra and matching thong. Jiraiya quickly shed his garments before pinning Tsunade down on the bed and kissing her.

* * *

A couple hours later they found themselves in a bar for a quick drink before heading back to Konoha. "What happened, Hime?"

"Orochimaru promised to give me Dan and Nawaki-kun back if I healed his arms. But when I did he was going to go back to Konoha and finish what he started."

"Was it really necessary to drug me?"

"It was the easiest thing I could think of. If you were to show up when I was to meet him he would know something was up."

"I guess. But you had no idea how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't around.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya. I really am. But everything has been taken care of now. Orochimaru is dead and Kabuto is sealed away so the Leaf can interrogate him. Did you and Shizune really think I'd sacrifice the Leaf Village?"

"I can't speak for Shizune, and I didn't want to think you could, but I was prepared to stop you if you were going to."

"What would the point be? It's been thirty years since they've died. I love them both so much, but I'm 50 years old, Jiraiya. What good would come of having a 12 year old little brother and a 20 year old fiancé? Anyway, I suppose we better get going. I've got a village to run."


End file.
